


Moda francesa, inconstancia y fuego

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Paris (City), fashion - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Draco disfrutaba de su vida rutinaria en París. Pero cuando Pansy le pidió que modelara para el desfile de su novia, no tuvo más remedio que decir que sí.O en el que Potter está tan caliente que los pantalones de Draco literalmente se queman.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Moda francesa, inconstancia y fuego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).
  * A translation of [French Fashions, Fickleness and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553369) by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790). 



Draco subió al tren a la misma hora todas las mañanas. Valoraba su rutina; una rápida carrera por su distrito, seguida de un café matutino en el pequeño patio de su piso con vistas al jardín. Una ducha, seguida de ponerse la ropa planchada, y ya estaba fuera. Caminó a la estación exactamente a las 7:29, subió al metro y llegó a su oficina en menos de treinta minutos. 

La consistencia le convenía. Incluso en la escuela, le encantaba saber que el desayuno estaba a la misma hora en el gran salón, que las pociones estaban siempre en la misma aula, que su cama estaría perfectamente hecha, las sábanas frescas al subir cada noche. 

Cuando el Señor Oscuro se instaló en la mansión, el horario de Draco había sido destruido, junto con todo lo demás. Después de la guerra, los Malfoy se retiraron a Francia con la esperanza de reiniciar sus vidas. Draco no pudo visitar a su padre en Azkaban, pero sí pudo escribirle, y la pequeña caja de cartas que guardaba bajo su cama era una de sus posesiones más preciadas. 

Llegó a la estación esa mañana perfectamente a tiempo, y se sentó cerca de la ventana. Draco abrió su libro, un cuento ficticio sobre una chica zombi que trabajaba en una morgue, dándole acceso a todos los cerebros que pudiera desear, cuando vio un familiar pelo negro.

 _Potter_ , pensó, mientras miraba fijamente la parte posterior de la cabeza del desconocido. La coloración era similar, pero los mechones estaban lisos, peinados y mojados, exactamente lo contrario de los mechones al azar que conocía de la escuela.

Draco sabía que no era, sabía que no podía ser Potter. La última vez que habló con Pansy, ella mencionó que Potter estaba trabajando en el departamento de Aurores, que probablemente se convertiría en Jefe Auror en los próximos años. No tenía razón para estar en París, no tenía razón para estar en un tren muggle, no cuando podía ir por Flú, o volar, o Aparecerse donde quisiera.

Aun así, Draco se quedó mirando, recordando los mechones que solía mirar tan a menudo, preguntándose si el pelo del desconocido se sentiría suave entrelazado en sus dedos. Aunque no podía ver su cara, Draco imaginó al muggle con gafas redondas, labios rojos y suaves, y una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

No había pensado en esa cicatriz. No desde la última vez que vio a Potter. No desde la última vez que besó a Potter.

Su mente vagaba por esa noche, cuando había tomado el largo viaje en tren de la _Gare du Norde_ a St. Pancras International, caminando el resto del camino al piso de Pansy y Luna, quienes le habían invitado a salir para celebrar su reciente compromiso. Draco sonrió al recordar la hermosa pareja que formaban sus amigas y lo enamoradas que parecían a ojos de todo el mundo. Pansy trabajaba en la sección de viajes del Quisquilloso, y Luna le acompañaba casi siempre en sus viajes, para poder inspirarse en sus nuevas líneas de ropa.

Potter y él habían coincidido en esa ocasión. Potter y sus vaqueros ajustados y su camisa negra, achispado por el vino tinto que había estado rellenando con un _Aguamenti_ modificado. Pensó en la mirada que había sentido quemándole la piel toda la noche, en las cosas que dijeron y en las que no. Pensó en cómo se sentían sus labios, en la suavidad del encuentro de esos contra los suyos, cuando eligieron no decir nada más sino besar.

El tren se detuvo tres veces más antes de que Draco se diera cuenta de que había perdido su parada.

* * *

Recibió una lechuza poco después del almuerzo. 

_D,_

_Algunos de nosotros cenaremos temprano para el show de Luna. Únete a nosotros mañana en L'Ange. Sé que es un jueves. Será mejor que estés allí._

_P._

Hacía más de un año que no veía a Pansy, y más tiempo que no hablaba con Luna. Era una de las desventajas de vivir en un país diferente que los amigos que él apreciaba. Tenía ganas de ver a la pareja, curioso por las últimas creaciones de Luna y los nuevos y exóticos lugares a los que Pansy había viajado. 

Aun así, no podía imaginar salir un jueves por la noche. Normalmente reservaba la noche para revisar sus archivos, asegurándose de que todo estaba organizado antes de que llegara el fin de semana. Si se quedaba despierto hasta tarde, sería un desastre el viernes por la mañana, lo cual arruinaría su fin de semana completamente.

Además, sabía que estaría fuera hasta tarde el viernes. Había sido coaccionado por Pansy para modelar, usar las creaciones de Luna y caminar por la pasarela, prestando su ágil cuerpo para mostrar uno de sus diseños.

Le contestó a Pansy, disculpándose por perderse la cena improvisada, pero prometiendo que estaría en el show, a tiempo como siempre, y preguntando si podían tomar el té más tarde en el fin de semana a una hora más apropiada.

A Draco no le sorprendió el rápido regreso de la lechuza, ni el tono condescendiente que la tinta negra parecía inferir.

_D,_

_Estarás allí. Tienes 30 años, no 75. Mueve el culo._

_El culo de Potter también estará allí._

_P._

La última línea sorprendió a Draco. _¿Podría haber sido Potter a quien vio en el tren?_

Pensó en el desconocido con el pelo negro cuando se masturbó esa noche, con la piel de gallina contra las sábanas siempre frías.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se convenció a sí mismo de que estaba nervioso por ver a Pansy después de todo este tiempo, y por eso se despertó temprano, añadiendo una milla extra a su carrera matutina. Supuso que como Pansy mantenía a la moda, necesitaba vestirse lo mejor posible, y esa era la única razón por la que se ponía su camisa y chaleco favorito, el que normalmente reservaba para las reuniones importantes con la alta dirección. _Definitivamente_ no era porque Harry dijera alguna vez que el gris resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Añadió una bufanda Burberry y un abrigo Ralph Lauren para combatir el frío del invierno.

Draco llegó a la estación cinco minutos antes, culpando de su rápido ritmo al café extra fuerte, asegurándose que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que el Potter muggle podría estar en el tren de nuevo. Se paró torpemente en el andén, arrastrando su bolsa de mensajería de su cadera derecha a la izquierda, mientras sus ojos escudriñaban sus alrededores.

Aunque no había estado buscando al hombre, ni un poco, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio el pelo negro. Y luego la cara morena, los rizos oscuros y esa maldita cicatriz.

Potter, de pie en el andén, esperando el tren. Mirando abiertamente a Draco Malfoy.

Draco apartó los ojos, fijándose en una pegatina sucia del Manchester United pegada al suelo de cemento. Se lo merecían, esos idiotas. El Liverpool ganaría la próxima copa, sin duda.

Estaba forzando su mente a recordar el último partido del Liverpool contra el United cuando escuchó una pequeña tos a su derecha. Draco no necesitaba volverse para saber a quién pertenecía esa tos.

–Potter. –suspiró, ajustando su bolsa una vez más. Se preguntaba cuándo llegaría ya el tren.

–Malfoy –respondió Potter, y Draco se sorprendió por la falta de desdén que escuchó en la voz de Potter–. Está retrasado. ¿No escuchaste el anuncio?

–Si lo hubiera escuchado, no estaría parado en esta maldita plataforma. –escupió, ya tratando de averiguar cuándo llegaría el próximo tren. Todavía podría intentar coger el siguiente, pero eso le retrasaría al menos una hora.

Si pudiera Aparecerse, llegaría perfectamente a tiempo. Pero no podía. Ni Aparición, ni volar, ni ir por Flú. No había escapatoria. Potter lo sabía. Estaba allí para su juicio; estaba allí para ver el martillo caer sobre él y su magia. 

Draco miró incrédulo al hombre que estaba a su lado, el hombre que se veía tan casual, tan desenvuelto, tan increíblemente normal. El hombre que no tenía nada que hacer aquí, en una estación de transporte muggle, en un país diferente.

Draco sintió el calor de su cara cuando la mirada de Potter se mantuvo en la suya.

– ¿Quieres caminar? Se está bien fuera. –sugirió Harry, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

–Bien –gruñó. Llegaría tarde al trabajo de todos modos, y el extra de cardio estaría bien–. Voy a--

–Lo sé. Yo también me dirijo hacia allá.

– ¿Acechándome otra vez, Potter? –Draco sonrió con suficiencia, apretando su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

–Ya quisieras. –el otro sonrió mientras subían las escaleras a la luz del sol de la mañana.

* * *

Los dos hombres bajaron rápidamente al Sena, girando a la derecha una vez que llegaron al río. Los árboles estaban desnudos, las últimas hojas se desmoronaban en el mantillo bajo sus pies. Draco se concentró en los barcos que pasaban, murmurando sobre el frío mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. 

–Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo? –Harry preguntó, su aliento liberando pequeñas bocanadas de vapor en el aire frío. Las puntas de sus orejas ya estaban rosadas, y Draco luchó contra el instinto de envolver su propia bufanda alrededor del cuello de Potter. En su lugar, metió sus manos más profundamente en su abrigo.

–Nada ha cambiado. Trabajo, me voy a casa. Hago la cena, leo un libro. Y al día siguiente lo hago todo de nuevo. –Draco disfrutaba de su vida, pero cuando lo decía en voz alta, su rutina sonaba totalmente aburrida.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se fijaron en el camino que tenía por delante. Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar fijamente su perfil, notando su firmeza y sus anchos hombros. 

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

–Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello.

–Eso es bastante vago. –se burló Draco, con el viento contra su nariz. Se ajustó la bufanda.

–Sí, lo es. –respondió Harry simplemente. 

Caminaron en silencio, llegando al borde del puente. Harry se dio la vuelta para cruzar el Sena, y Draco le siguió obedientemente. Después de todo, seguían dirigiéndose hacia su oficina.

El tráfico era más ruidoso y Draco se vio inmerso en el sonido de los autos que pasaban a toda velocidad, con bocinas que sonaban cuando los ciclistas entraban y salían del tráfico. No fue hasta que llegaron al otro lado del puente que Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry lo estaba mirando.

– ¿Qué, Potter?

Harry dejó de caminar y miró profundamente a Draco. Este movió el pie con impaciencia.

–Esa noche, en casa de Pansy-- –empezó Harry.

–Ni siquiera empieces. Estábamos borrachos. Eso es todo.

–Yo no estaba tan borracho.

–Sí, bueno, pues yo lo estaba. –respondió Draco, culpando al aire frío por el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Sabía que esa noche no había significado nada, especialmente no para Potter. Si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente habría seguido de otra manera. Eso es lo que cualquier caballero habría hecho.

No es que Potter supiera cómo ser un verdadero caballero.

Draco vio cómo el gesto de Potter caía, sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha, en cualquier lugar menos en el de Draco. Continuaron caminando, el paso de Draco se aceleró repentinamente. Se sentía ansioso y listo para estar en su oficina, tan lejos de Potter y del recuerdo de esa noche como pudiera estar.

Llegaron a la entrada del edificio de Draco, y Harry se detuvo, arrastrando los pies de un lado a otro. 

–Entonces, ¿te veré en la cena?

–Realmente no tengo elección.

–Bien. Bien entonces. –Harry asintió, mientras giraba para irse.

–Espera, Potter –preguntó Draco de repente, su voz sonó urgente. Harry hizo una pausa, levantando las cejas–. ¿Por qué estabas esperando el tren?

–Ya no uso la magia. –Harry se encogió de hombros, como si esa afirmación tuviera más sentido y no hiciera girar el mundo de Draco sobre su eje.

Antes de que Draco pudiera pensar en una respuesta, Harry se alejó rápidamente.

* * *

Draco barajó los distintos trozos de pergamino de su escritorio. Había estado mirándolos durante la última hora, y aún no tenía idea de lo que ninguno de ellos decía.

Sólo podía concentrarse en Potter. Potter, sin usar magia.

¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Qué le había hecho dejar de lado algo que amaba, en lo que era tan condenadamente bueno?

Draco se sentía tan perdido sin su magia. No podía usar el transporte mágico ni defenderse. Era como si una parte de su alma estuviera atada con cadenas, pesando en casi todo lo que _hacía_ , sofocando todo lo que _era_. 

Y Potter tiraba la suya, desechando voluntariamente su magia como si fuera un trozo de papel, un recibo de una comida largamente devorada.

Le había escrito a Pansy inmediatamente, rogándole a ella y a Luna que se reunieran con él para almorzar, a pesar de la hora temprana.

– ¡Draco! –Pansy entró en su oficina, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello– Es tan bueno verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

–Sí, sí, yo también te he echado de menos, Pans. –se acobardó. Draco nunca se había acostumbrado a los gestos afectuosos, especialmente en su lugar de trabajo, rodeado de sus colegas que probablemente, y con razón, asumían que no tenía amigos ni vida social fuera de sus puertas.

– ¿Dónde está Luna? –Draco miró hacia la entrada vacía.

–Está admirando las plantas de tu edificio. Ya sabes, siempre encontrando inspiración y todo eso.

Draco lo entendía; ella había pasado muchas tardes de té admirando el intrincado diseño de plantas de _Le Mur Vegetal de Blanc_. 

–Vi a Potter esta mañana.

–Ah, ¿sí? –su voz sonaba extraña.

– ¿Qué hace él aquí?

–Modelando para el show de Luna, como tú. No me digas que lo olvidaste.

–Por supuesto que no, y deja de cambiar de tema. ¿Qué es eso de que no hace magia?

–Oh. Él lo mencionó, ¿verdad? –Pansy encontró sus uñas muy interesantes en ese preciso momento.

–Sí, él lo mencionó. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Draco preguntó incrédulo.

–Me dijiste que no te hablara de Potter.

Joder. Draco recordó haberle gritado eso a Pansy la mañana después de su fiesta, la mañana después de su beso. Había culpado a Pansy por el vino embriagador, por la música alta, por la cercanía, por todos esos factores que lo llevaron a besar a Potter.

Se dio cuenta, con un leve retorcijón en su estómago, que esa había sido la última vez que había visto a su mejor amiga en persona. No era de extrañar que ella se sintiera tan aliviada de recibir hoy una lechuza de su parte.

–Mira, Draco, no es mi historia para contarla. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Potter tú mismo, esta noche? En la cena. La cena a la que todavía vienes, ¿verdad?

El gesto de Draco se suavizó. 

–Por supuesto, Pans. No me perdería tu cena por nada del mundo.

* * *

Draco fue un desastre en la cena.

Ya se había cambiado de ropa tres veces, pues no estaba seguro de si el jersey rojo sería demasiado brillante en el restaurante, o si la camisa se percibiría como "demasiado informal". Quería parecer tan frío, distante, como si no hubiera pasado nerviosamente las manos por su pelo toda la tarde. Como si sus ojos no hubieran estado mirando al _tempus_ conjurado cada cinco minutos. 

Estaba furioso consigo mismo cuando llegó al restaurante diez minutos tarde, obligándose a no correr todo el camino, para no ensuciar su inmaculada ropa.

Luna le cedió el asiento junto a ella en la mesa, directamente frente a Potter.

– ¿Vino? –preguntó, sosteniendo una botella de vino rojo.

Él cubrió su vaso con la mano, y le dio a Luna una sonrisa de disculpa. Draco podía sentir los ojos de Harry sobre él desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero decidió concentrarse en el juego en la tele.

Era más fácil ignorar a Potter de lo que él esperaba. El Liverpool iba ganando por 3, y el Everton no tenía ninguna posibilidad de recuperarse.

De hecho, no fue hasta después del descanso de medio tiempo, cuando Luna y Pansy se escabulleron juntas al baño, que Draco se vio obligado a reconocer la presencia de Harry James Potter.

– ¿Y bien? –dijo, mirándole desde el otro lado de la mesa.

–Yo también me alegro de verte, Malfoy.

Draco cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Estaba molesto; molesto porque Pansy lo había arrastrado a este horrible restaurante, y molesto porque Potter se veía tan bien en las horribles luces fluorescentes. Sólo podía imaginar cómo su propia piel pálida contrastaba con el jersey que había lucido tan increíble en el espejo de su piso pero que ahora parecía un desastre arrugado. 

Estaba tan molesto, que tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo para hacer la siguiente pregunta:

– ¿Por qué coño no estás usando tu magia?

– ¿Por qué te importa?

–Sólo dime, maldita sea. Los amigos se cuentan sus secretos. –añadió.

– ¿Somos amigos? –Harry murmuró– Pensé que podríamos ser más que eso.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Harry agitó la mano despreocupadamente.

–Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir, Draco. Nos lo pasamos bien, en esa fiesta. Y luego, después de nuestra... bueno, simplemente huiste.

–Me fui a casa, Potter. ¿Qué, porque no me cogí al _hermoso_ chico que vivió, crees que me fugué? Eso es ridículo.

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron cuando las palabras de Draco resonaron en el restaurante. 

–Eso no es lo que dije. –susurró Harry, con la cabeza inclinada hacia Draco, instándole a mantener su voz en un decibelio razonable.

–Bueno, no estás diciendo mucho –refunfuñó Draco–. Las lechuzas trabajan en ambos sentidos, ya sabes. No recuerdo haber visto tu lechuza en mi ventana al día siguiente –Draco recogió su servilleta y la tiró sobre el plato vacío–. Me importa una mierda por qué dejarías de usar algo en lo que tienes tanto talento, Potter. Despídeme de las damas cuando terminen de coger en el baño.

Draco empujó su silla hacia atrás, raspando las patas a lo largo del suelo de baldosas. Se envolvió su bufanda fuertemente alrededor de su cuello, y salió corriendo por la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Pansy, acercándose a la mesa. Estaba limpiando cuidadosamente el lápiz labial escarlata de su mandíbula. Luna la siguió, con la misma cara sonrojada.

–No sé –Harry se encogió de hombros–. Draco me llamó hermoso y talentoso, y luego se fue furioso.

–Me parece bien –sonrió Pansy, llamando al mesero–. ¿Postre, Harry?

* * *

Draco supo tan pronto como se despertó a la mañana siguiente que el día iba a ser una mierda... El sol ya brillaba con fuerza a través de su ventana, y una comprobación de su _tempus_ reveló la hora como las 7:10am. 

_Mierda,_ pensó, mientras recogía su ropa, maldiciendo el hecho de que apenas tendría tiempo para un rápido encantamiento de limpieza antes de que tuviera que coger el tren. 

En el trabajo, parecía que todo se estaba desmoronando. No pudo encontrar el archivo de Mendleson, a pesar de haber trabajado en él ayer mismo, y la poción que estaba probando de alguna manera tenía una grieta en el frasco. Su delicado brebaje había estado goteando lentamente toda la noche anterior, dejando un cráter en la madera debajo del soporte. No pudo empacar su almuerzo, y tuvo que aventurarse a la tienda a la vuelta de la esquina por un panini y un café.

 _Esto es exactamente por lo que no salgo un día de la semana_ , se maldijo a sí mismo.

Por supuesto, era viernes. El día que se suponía que iba a estar caminando por la pasarela en el show de Luna. La última cosa que quería hacer, era arruinar su rutina de nuevo. Le debía a Pansy hacerlo bien.

–Oh no, no lo hagas. –Pansy entró, con su voz resonando como una amenaza. Supuso que no debía sorprenderse de que ella volviera a aparecer en su oficina. Ella nunca había aceptado un _no_ por respuesta.

–Pansy, baja la voz, ¿quieres?

–No lo haré, Draco Malfoy –dijo, su voz se hizo más fuerte con cada sílaba–. Modelarás en el show de mi prometida, como prometiste hace meses, y actuarás como el adulto maduro y mejor amigo que sé que puedes ser.

Draco cruzó sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su pecho.

–Pero--

–Sin peros. Harás esto por nosotras. No es mi culpa ni la suya que seas un imbécil y no puedas entender lo que está pasando.

– ¿Qué coño se supone que significa eso? Dímelo ahora mismo, Pansy, o te juro que--

Pansy levantó las cejas.

– ¿Me hechizarás el trasero? No se puede. Ese es el punto, Draco. No puedes, así que no lo harás.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, lanzando un:

–Nos vemos esta noche, a las seis en punto.

* * *

Draco estudió su figura en el espejo. El traje de plata brillaba con su pálida tez, y las criaturas cosidas a mano que adornaban cada lado le maravillaron desde el primer momento en que las vio.

Un dragón verde oscuro anidado a lo largo de la solapa izquierda, el humo salía de su nariz cada vez que Draco avanzaba. Las escamas se ondulaban hacia arriba, hacia la cola con púas del dragón que corría a lo largo de su cuello, desapareciendo detrás de él. La otra solapa tenía un fénix rojo brillante, su larga cola de plumas extendida hacia arriba, se enroscaba con la cola del dragón.

Se tiró de las mangas, admirando el ajuste a medida, a pesar de que sólo le había dado a Luna sus medidas un mes antes. 

El traje le quedaba perfecto, pero, aun así, no podía dejar de caminar nervioso frente al espejo. Necesitaba verse perfecto, mejor que cualquier otro tipo en el show. _Mejor_ que Potter.

Su mente regresó a Potter, al restaurante la noche anterior. Se sentía bien al pelear con él de nuevo, de una manera extraña y nostálgica. Pensó en cómo se veía su boca, diciendo que pensaba que eran algo más que amigos. Cómo su ropa casual se abrazaba de manera deliciosa a su cuerpo.

Pensó en Potter y en sus labios, manchados de rojo por el vino, hinchados por el hecho de que se los apretaba contra los dientes mientras luchaba por decir algo, cualquier cosa, nada en absoluto.

Todavía pensaba en Potter cuando añadió sus gemelos de Slytherin y lanzó el _tempus_ , maldiciendo la hora.

–No puedo creer que llegues tarde –Pansy le reprochó cuando Draco irrumpió en el backstage–. Para, déjame mirarte.

Pansy se tomó un momento para pasar una mano perfectamente cuidada a través de su pelo rubio antes de gritar:

–Ahora sube ahí, imbécil. ¡Ve, ve!

Se tropezó con la base del escenario, tardando sólo un momento en reponerse antes de bajar a la pista. A pesar de su tardía asistencia, sabía que se veía bien. Se sintió confiado, con el dragón soltando pequeñas bocanadas de humo con cada zancada y el ave fénix ondeando sus plumas mientras sus caderas se movían.

Hizo su turno, añadiendo un ligero golpe de cadera al final de la pista, y se detuvo en seco.

Potter caminaba hacia él, pareciendo un dios entre los hombres.

Su traje era verde esmeralda, haciendo que sus ojos prácticamente brillaran mientras caminaba por la pista, mientras caminaba hacia Draco. No pudo evitar admirar el corte del traje, la forma en que la chaqueta se ajustaba a su cuerpo, la forma en que sus pantalones se curvaban y abrazaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo. 

No fue hasta que estuvo más cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Potter murmurara: "¿Estás bien, Malfoy?" que Draco notó los lirios bailando a lo largo de la tela. Tartamudeó rápidamente antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza de detenerse en seco, de ser atrapado mirando a Potter.

Fue un alivio cuando finalmente pasó a través de las cortinas. Se detuvo un momento para recuperarse mientras se apoyaba en la pared del escenario.

Cuando Potter cruzó el umbral, se dio cuenta de lo poco que se había calmado.

– ¿Qué carajo, Potter? –se volvió a él instantáneamente– ¿Crees que puedes pasearte por ahí con tu pelo y tu figura perfecta y robarme el espectáculo?

–No estaba tratando de--

–Por supuesto, Auror Potter con tu figura cincelada y, ¿qué coño te has hecho en el pelo?

– ¿Gel? Hermione me regaló un poco.

– ¿Podrían callarse los dos? –Pansy gritó, sujetando sus brazos. Arrastró a los dos hombres hacia atrás, antes de arrojarlos a un armario de escobas cercano como si fueran muñecos de trapo– Están arruinando una de las noches más importantes de mi vida amorosa. Ahora quédense aquí y resuelvan cualquier cosa por la que puedan tener que pelear.

Con eso, Pansy dio un portazo, llenando el pequeño espacio de oscuridad.

* * *

–Maldita sea –maldijo Draco mientras intentaba girar la perilla sin éxito–. Esa estúpida nos encerró aquí.

– ¿Podrías lanzar un _lumos_?

– ¿Por qué no lo lanzas tú mismo, Potter? –ironizó Draco– Está un poco oscuro.

–No me gustan los espacios pequeños –admitió Harry a regañadientes–. Y te lo dije, ya no utilizo la magia.

–Sigues diciendo eso, como si fuera una declaración perfectamente normal y válida. –Draco puso los ojos en blanco tan fuerte que Harry pudo oírlo en la oscuridad.

–Es una declaración válida. ¿Por qué querría usar algo que se puede quitar sin ninguna causa? –Harry dijo suavemente.

Draco frunció los labios.

–Lo sabía. Eres un maldito mártir, ¿eh, Potter? ¿Defendiendo al débil, por que sientes que es lo correcto? ¡A mí me quitaron mi magia por esto! –Draco se subió la manga. Dándose cuenta muy tarde de que era una tontería. 

– ¿Por qué? Está muy oscuro, Draco. No puedo ver una mierda.

–Sí, bueno, es por la Marca, idiota.

–Soy consciente de ello. También soy consciente de que me has salvado el culo más de una vez. Y si no puedes usar algo con lo que naciste, debido a las cosas que te forzaron de niño, entonces tampoco veo razón para usar la magia.

– ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Draco podía oír a Harry moviéndose en la oscuridad. De repente sintió el calor del cuerpo de Potter presionado contra el suyo.

–Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Y sólo en ti, ahora, con tu traje plateado que hace que tus ojos brillen tanto como la luna. O la otra mañana en el tren, con tu cálida bufanda y tus mejillas sonrojadas –Harry hizo una pausa, su pulgar acariciando el lado de la cara de Draco. Incluso en la oscuridad, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su piel–. Pienso en ti, en cómo eras en Hogwarts, en esa noche en la reunión de Pansy. Tu magia es tan parte de ti como mi cicatriz lo es para mí, y ahora mismo eres sólo la mitad de ti. –tragó con fuerza.

La oscuridad era una bestia astuta. Draco podía sentir el aliento caliente de Potter en su mejilla, su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, pero no podía ver su cara. No podía saber realmente que era lo que quería. Hasta que Potter lo dijo.

–Quiero todo de ti.

De repente, Draco estaba agradecido por la oscuridad, agradecido de que Harry no pudiera ver el hambre en sus ojos mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante. Envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor del cuello de Harry, y apuntó sus labios a la boca del otro.

Falló, enganchando sin gracia un poco de mandíbula con los dientes.

–Joder. –Harry gimió mientras Draco se reposicionaba, ajustando su boca para mordisquear el borde de su garganta. Podía oler el aroma de los lirios mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello de Harry.

Los dedos de Draco recorrieron el largo de la tela, con el deseo de arrancar los hilos de los hombros de Harry. Quería quitar las capas una por una, exponiendo al hombre que creía conocer, al que quería conocer tan profundamente. También lo quería _todo_ de él.

El aliento caliente golpeó el cuello de Draco mientras Harry se inclinaba hacia su oreja. 

El dragón en su solapa siseó fuego, encendiendo el pequeño armario lo suficiente como para que Draco pudiera maravillarse con el pecho endurecido de Harry. Trazó una mano por las crestas musculares, antes de que su dedo se hundiera tentadoramente en la parte superior de los pantalones de Harry.

–Sí, Draco, por favor. –gimió Harry, con su voz apretada contra el cuello de Draco mientras sus manos continuaban acariciando la tela resbaladiza. 

Otro soplo de fuego salió de sus solapas, y Draco consiguió ver la polla de Harry, dura y firme en su mano. 

Tiró bruscamente antes de levantar la mano, lamiendo la palma, para bajarla de nuevo. La fricción era aún demasiado dura sin el lubricante que Potter podía fácilmente conjurar con su varita, pero claro. El idiota no utilizaba su magia.

Draco murmuró para sí mismo antes de quitarse la chaqueta y ponerse de rodillas.

Escuchó un sonido apagado que provenía de la chaqueta arrugada. A Draco le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que el ave fénix de su chaqueta de yeso les estaba cantando, llenando el pequeño espacio con su hermosa melodía. 

Arrancó el botón de los pantalones de Harry, tirando de ellos hacia abajo, sintiendo aún su polla en la mano en la oscuridad. Draco tragó con fuerza antes de abrir la boca y envolvió sus labios en la dura longitud.

El dragón rugió nuevamente, llenando la habitación con una luz ardiente, y Draco miró hacia arriba, captando la luminosa mirada de los ojos verdes de Potter. Draco sintió unos dedos envolviendo su pelo mientras se concentraba en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Draco lamió alrededor de la punta salada, probando a Harry por primera vez.

Podía oír a Harry gemir sobre él, con los dedos tensos y tirando de su pelo. Draco sintió su columna vertebral temblar al oír esos ruidos escaparse de su garganta.

Draco abrió la boca más de lo normal, decidido a tomar todo lo que pudiera de Harry. Se deleitó con el peso de la pesada polla en su lengua, con el sabor embriagador de Harry en la parte posterior de su garganta, y la melodía del ave fénix llenando sus sentidos. 

Harry se inclinó mientras Draco ahuecaba las mejillas, chupando con fuerza. 

–Joder, no puedo, todavía no. –gimió Harry, enganchando las dos manos bajo los brazos de Draco y arrastrándolo hacia arriba. Empujó a Draco contra la pared y sus manos cayeron instantáneamente sobre el botón de su traje, sacando torpemente la polla de Draco de la fina tela.

El fuego del dragón estalló de nuevo a su alrededor y Draco vio su polla en la mano de Harry. Jadeó al verla y al sentir el calor que le llegaba por el tacto. Draco envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Harry y tiró, retorciendo su muñeca en la punta, escuchando la música de los gemidos de Harry combinada con la dulce canción que salía de su traje. 

La voz de Harry le calentaba en el oído mientras gemía: "Draco… estoy tan cerca, estoy…

Torció la muñeca una vez más cuando sintió que Harry se estremecía. Un rayo de luz de la esquina estalló, y con él, una visión que Draco nunca olvidaría.

Harry Potter, ojos verdes concentrados en los suyos, en pura y total felicidad.

Fue con esa visión que Draco sintió que su orgasmo se desgarraba de su núcleo, ola tras ola de placer recorriéndolo mientras se venía. 

–Sí, joder, Harry, sí. –gritó mientras derramaba su semilla por toda la mano de Harry, sintiendo en la propia, la humedad de moreno. Se sintió también poseído por una felicidad que hacía temblar la tierra.

Se detuvieron un momento, ambos saciados; Draco todavía apoyado contra la pared y Harry con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, jadeando profundamente. Tal vez fue debido a su reciente clímax, o al hecho de que Harry lo miraba de esa manera, que Draco no pareció darse cuenta.

No se dio cuenta de que su pequeño armario estaba siendo envuelto en llamas.

– ¡Mierda! –Draco gritó, tratando de pisotear la chaqueta en llamas, pero eso sólo pareció aumentar los resoplidos del Dragón. El canto del fénix ya no era agradable, y en su lugar se parecía más al chillido agudo que podría hacer una alarma de fuego.

Fue entonces cuando Pansy abrió de un tirón la puerta, exponiendo el fuego, y el armario, y un inigualable entretenimiento en el backstage del show de Luna.

* * *

_Un año después_

– ¡Bueno, es un milagro de Navidad! ¿de acuerdo? –Pansy brindó con el grupo de amigos en el pequeño pub de Londres.

– ¿El hecho de que Luna y tú al fin se casen? –Draco levantó su copa.

– ¿O el hecho de que hayamos revocado el fallo y Malfoy pueda volver a lanzar sus débiles hechizos? –Harry sonrió ampliamente al ceño fruncido de Draco.

–Por favor, ese Moco Murciélago que lancé la semana pasada habría rivalizado con el de la Comadreja Hembra, cualquier día.

Pansy sonrió antes de levantar su copa.

–Salud por ustedes, por no matarse el uno al otro durante todo el año que han estado follando.

Luna se rio.

–Parecía que se estaban acercando cuando accidentalmente los encontramos en su piso la semana pasada.

Pansy se ahogó con su vino.

–Oh sí. ¿Cómo fue eso? –Pansy sonrío maquiavélicamente– _“_ _Oh, Draco, más duro, más duro, sí, Draco”._

Las mejillas de ambos hombres se volvieron escarlata al dirigir su atención hacia su postre. Un milagro de Navidad, en efecto.


End file.
